


linguistics

by orlesiantitans



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Virgin Rey, inexperienced Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: Her lips are clumsy and uncertain, but what she lacks in skill she makes up for enthusiasm (tenfold).
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wanting to request anything, Christmastime is the best time to do it! Got a week off work coming up, and I'm trying to fill my Star Wars-less void until Thursday.

Her lips are clumsy and uncertain, but what she lacks in skill she makes up for enthusiasm (tenfold). 

Poe pulls back, “Are you-”   
  


“If you ask me if I’m sure again, we’ll be having  _ words _ ,” Rey replies, and he shrugs with a laugh.

“Consider me told,” he replies, and ducks in to kiss her again. 

It’s been like this for a few months - stolen kisses in dark corners, but their hands are always chaste, careful, mouths controlled. But now their mouths are hungry, her hands are in his hair and his have moved to grip her ass, and he feels like his mind is leaving him (in a way it  _ shouldn’t _ because she deserves better than him losing his head). He’s meant to be the older one - the mature one. He doesn’t feel like it, though - she’s so beautiful, so perfect, and his mind is  _ racing.  _

He pulls back and presses a strand of hair behind her ear. Her expression is open (always so open) and hungry. “You know what to… do, right?” 

It might be a stupid question. The way he phrased it sounds awful even to his own ears, and his cheeks heat up in embarrassment (thirty three years old, Dameron, and still sounding fourteen), and her own color in reply. It’s not  _ that _ stupid a question to ask, though, is it - Jakku can’t have had a great sex education system (unlike Poe’s frank talk with his dad, or his lessons and school) and she’s younger than he is, something he’s very aware of in that moment - the age difference, the gap in experience. It’s not something he thinks about very often, because thinking about it means wondering if he’s a pervert for wanting this, which is  _ stupid _ because she’s very definitely a woman with her own thoughts and decisions. But his mind is treacherous, his body more so, and self-doubt is something that doesn’t plague him in his day-to-day, but always has in his personal life.

“Of course I know what to do!” Rey says, seeming a little affronted. “You… put it in, and move it around, and then… you know.”

Staring at her, Poe’s embarrassment remains. “Well. That’s… the most basic way of putting it. But… I guess. Essentially.”

Really, he just wants to kiss her again, so he does. This time, they tumble back to the bed - her first, him catching himself on his arms before he crushes her. His head moves to her neck, and he kisses there, feels the delicate thrum of her pulse under his lips as he kisses there, sucks a mark onto her skin that he takes a moment to admire before moving further down. He reaches for the bottom of her top and she acquiesces, helps him take it off, unclips her breastband for him, and he can’t stop staring at  _ that _ . She’s beautiful, pert breasts topped with dusky nipples moving with her breaths. He leans down, captures one and worries it between his teeth, noting the way she gasps and writhes as he does so. Not all girls like it, so it’s somewhat gratifying to watch the way she moves for him. He catalogues each reaction she has in some distant part of his brain that will potentially be used  _ later _ , and his hand slips down the front of her pants. 

* * *

Poe’s good at this. So good. Too good. Honestly, Rey hadn’t been aware it could be  _ good _ for the woman, but whatever he’s doing has her warm, and she pulls at his hand so that she can pull his shirt off of him, marvelling at every inch of tan skin revealed to her. She doesn’t move to take off the ring - she knows what that means to him, knows who it belonged to. Had before they even got together, when they were sat on the Falcon whittling away sleepless night together. She sucks on his nipple as he’d done with hers, and while he makes a soft noise it’s not like she’d made, and she lies back, helping him remove her pants. She expects him to shuck off his as well, to thrust inside of her. She expects it to be unenjoyable for her, but quick, expects that afterwards he’ll hold her tight (she’ll like that, Poe gives the best hugs).

What she doesn’t expect is for his kisses to return on  _ another part of her.  _ She squeaks when his mouth presses to her wet folds, parting them, tongue swiping across her most sensitive part. “What are you -  _ oh,” _ she covers her mouth, embarrassed, but Poe’s stopped. She’s almost outraged that he would  _ dare _ take that away, but he looks more concerned that anything. 

“Why were you going to ask what I was doing?” he asks, softly, hand going to rest warm and heavy on her knee. She feels embarrassed again, naive and  _ silly _ , but she lifts her chin in defiance. She doesn’t give up - she never has. 

“Aren’t you meant to just…” she gestures vaguely at the hard line she can still see in his pants, and he flushes. 

“Are you… do you not like…” 

“I did! But putting your mouth  _ there _ , isn’t that… dirty?” she says the last word in a hushed voice, almost embarrassed to voice that thought, and he shakes his head, suddenly looking determined.

“No. It gets you ready for me to get inside you, Rey, and trust me-” he kisses her thigh. “-you taste-” the crease of her hip “-divine.”

His mouth is on her again, somehow more determined before, the scrape of his stubble against her too-hot skin. He nuzzles those soft curls now and then, as if trying to get his face closer to her even though there’s  _ literally _ no way for him to move. Her hands move down to his hair, needing  _ something  _ to ground her,  _ anything _ . He groans at that, groans as her fingers tighten, and those vibrations make it feel better somehow. There’s a tightening in her belly, and this is somewhat familiar - feelings she gave herself after long nights on Jakku, fingers pressed against damp leggings that were quickly discarded afterwards, sweaty face buried in her hammock - but somehow more intense, and her mouth opened in a silent yell of pleasure, legs tightening around his head. She squeaks when his tongue runs over him a few times, pushing his head away, and finding herself laughing despite everything once he’s done, pressing a hand against her face. He laughs too, kisses her cheek when he moves back up. She reaches for his pants, ready to take him inside, but he shakes his head, as though denying her that. 

Maybe he won’t fuck her, but Rey’s nothing if not persistent. “Not tonight, sweetheart, it was new and that was for y - oh kriff,” he whispers as she wraps her hand around him. He’s still got his pants on (probably just as well, she can feel him in her hand, so thick and hot and hard and she knows if she saw him she’d be even more intimidated about having sex with him). 

Three strokes, and he comes over her hand, hot and wet and  _ sticky _ . She pulls her hand free as he gasps into her neck, mouth hanging open. She brings her tongue out to taste the mixture which is… 

Absolutely rancid. 

“Ew!” she exclaims, wiping her hand on his shirt. He doesn’t even seem all that bothered by it, he just laughs and pulls her in tight. 

“Acquired taste. You get used to it. First time I tasted a guy’s come, I was literally sick,” he tells her, and she wrinkles her nose. 

“It tastes awful. I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ll ever develop a taste for it,” she tells him, and he just strokes a hand through her hair. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t expect you to do anything like…  _ that _ for me. Just pleasuring you is enough, I-”

“I guess it’ll just have to go inside me next time,” she finishes. Poe makes a strangled noise. She smirks, kisses his forehead, and turns on her side. 

“Try not to have a heart attack,” she mumbles as sleep takes her. 


End file.
